


I Have Your Love To Keep Me Warm

by jadehqknb



Series: Holy Poly Christmas [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Needy Akaashi, Polyamory, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: It's cold and Akaashi only has one thing on his popsicle filled brain: acquire snuggles as soon as possible.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Holy Poly Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Have Your Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Stacy! This is short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the request!

If there was one thing Keiji definitely appreciated about his boyfriends, it was their consistent warm body temperature. No matter the weather, they both ran hot (as well as were hot but he would never allow such a terrible Kuroo-like pun escape his lips). 

The problem today was, they were both at work while he was left home to suffer the cold alone. 

Ok, so many that was an exaggeration and, sure, he could turn the heat up and pile on the blankets (which he had and was still cold) but the fact remained that he missed his men and was quite pouty about it. 

Huffing, he tucked his knees closer to his chest, struggling to keep his blanket in place and was just about to succumb to the temptation to buy a Snuggie when his ears perked up at the sound of the door unlocking and opening. 

“I’m home!” 

Keiji sprung up, heedless of the chill against his skin as the open door let out the precious heat he’d built up, the cold of the day rushing in, and grabbed Hajime’s wrist.

“Welcome home,” Keiji said, tone even but movements quick as he practically dragged Hajime out of his shoes and onto the couch, burying into his arms and pulling the blanket over the two of them. 

“Ya know, we’d both be more comfortable if you let me change into something, uh, more comfortable,” Hajime said, fond amusement in his voice. He shifted, trying to work himself out of his jacket. 

Keiji muttered a complaint about finally being warm that Hajime had the gall to chuckle at. 

“Sorry I can’t be your personal heater all day,” he said, planting a soft kiss to the top of Keji’s head. “Gimme five minutes and I promise I’ll be right back, ok baby?”

After a moment’s pause, Keiji nodded, relinquishing his hold of Hajime allowing him to stand. Before he left for the bedroom, Hajime tucked the blanket around Keiji, laying another kiss to his lips.

He turned and walked away, leaving Keiji to watch a rerun because he didn’t want to move from his nice cocoon.

True to his word, Hajime was back within five minutes, changed into baggy sweatpants and a black tank top. Keiji eyed him as he approached, drinking in the definition of his arms and picturing the cut of abs beneath the cotton cloth covering them. 

“See something you like?” Hajime teased, pulling the blanket back and resuming his seat near Keiji. 

“I do, but it’s too cold,” Keiji complained, snuggling back into those appreciated arms. 

“We can turn the heater on, ya know,” Hajime replied. 

Keiji was about to reply but the door opened again, bringing with it another blast of cold air and Koutarou’s loud booming voice. “Hey, hey, hey! I’m back!” 

“Welcome home,” Hajime and Keiji called in unison. 

“Ooooh, a cuddle pile! I’m in!” Koutarou said enthusiastically, hurrying to the bedroom to change. 

Hajime chuckled as he watched him go, then pulled his arm tighter around Keiji as he asked, “Did you have a good day, Keiji?” 

“Mostly. I was able to finish up the rough on the next chapter before my fingers started feeling numb.”

“Why don’t you turn on the heater?” Koutarou asked as he returned, pulling up Keiji’s legs to settle them on his lap, massaging the muscles. 

Keiji sighed, closing his eyes and sighing as Hajime took up rubbing his shoulders as Koutarou continued to work on his legs. “Because this is so much better,” he mumbled, giving in to the temptation of sleep and closing his eyes, fully comfortable and, most importantly, warm.


End file.
